


devil's tail

by dmisfbzwdedm



Category: 100 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmisfbzwdedm/pseuds/dmisfbzwdedm
Kudos: 5





	devil's tail

【17】恶魔尾巴的保养方法  
双恶魔互舔♂尾巴的故事  
是假车，吧。

小恶魔陆有一条十分漂亮的尾巴，它又细又长，纯黑色的皮肤又滑又亮，从他的尾椎骨一路延伸到地面上。并且最重要的一点是，他的尾巴末梢是稀有的心形尾骨，甩动起来显得可爱又性感，是足以让其他恶魔嫉妒好久的好尾巴。  
陆非常爱惜自己的尾巴，每天晚上睡觉的时候，他甚至要把它抱在怀里。而且陆特别注意保养自己的尾巴，他这一方面可花了不少的心思，每天三次的润肤乳是必不可少的，定期的清洁也是每周都在做的，所以无论何时，陆的尾巴总是能保持最完美的状态，散发着属于它的独特魅力。  
除了冬天。  
冬天是陆最讨厌的季节，干燥的天气，让他全身的皮肤都干燥了起来，当然，也包括了令陆自满的尾巴。干巴巴的尾巴让陆十分难受，即使把涂润肤乳的次数提高到七次，还是没有效果，无情的空气只会一味地吸收着尾巴的水分，让它像一根枯藤一样，了无生气地耷拉着。  
所以陆决定去问问和自己关系最好的一织，看看他会不会有什么办法。  
“尾巴吗……”在家看书的一织摘下眼镜，往陆的身后看了看，说，“我倒是知道一种方法，不过不知道您愿不愿意用。”  
“什么什么？一织快说！”陆立刻来了兴趣，只要能把干燥的尾巴救活，随便什么办法都可以。  
“咳……您靠近一点。”一织示意着陆上前一步，陆乖乖照做，一织贴近陆的耳边，悄悄开口。  
“……用恶魔的唾液。”一织说完，后退一步看着陆的反应。陆好像没什么大动作，只是若有所思地念叨着刚才听到的，然后突然做出了恍然大悟的表情。  
“你的意思是我可以自己舔舔尾巴这样？”  
“……您可以试一试。”  
“真的吗……”  
陆说完就从身后捞到了自己的尾巴，抱着试一试的心态，轻轻地舔了一口。  
舌尖碰到尾巴的一瞬间，有一种奇妙的感觉比味觉先一步传达到陆的脑海里。想到尾巴应该是没有味道的，陆突然有些疑惑，为什么自己舔过尾巴之后，会觉得有种酥酥痒痒的感觉呢？  
陆伸出舌头舔了第二次，这次他舔的动作大了一些，因为想到刚才一织说过的要用到唾液，所以他接着把自己的心形尾骨放在嘴里含了一会儿。  
口腔的温暖通过尾巴被陆本体感知，那种不可言说的奇妙感觉突然增强了，陆觉得有点舒服，但是还是因为忍不住痒，便把尾巴吐了出来。  
可爱的心形尾巴上沾着透明的恶魔的唾液，稍微有些不安分地晃动着。陆的脸颊染上了薄红，他再次伸手抓住自己的尾巴，把能舔到的部分都舔了个遍。  
粉色的舌头卷着黑色的尾巴，乳白的尖牙若隐若现。小恶魔努力地舔舐着自己身体的一部分，魅惑的红色眼睛里渐渐染上了某些莫名的情愫，看起来十分香艳。  
“呼啊……”  
陆放开了自己的尾巴，因为他发现了一个问题，那就是尾巴根部那一段他自己舔不到；同时他发现了另一件事情，那就是舔自己的尾巴好舒服啊！不知道为什么，那种感觉熟悉了之后就会很享受，连心跳都加快了不少呢！  
一织把一切都看在了眼里，深蓝色的眸子动了动，他同样知道陆在纠结什么。  
“我来帮您吧。”  
听见一织这样说，陆脸红红地抬起头来，有点不好意思地说：“诶？！这怎么能麻烦一织啊……”  
“没关系啊，毕竟我也是恶魔，我的唾液也有效的。”一织这么说着，走近了陆，“那么请您躺在床上吧。”  
“哦……”陆的小脑袋有些不清醒，但是为了尾巴的话……  
陆躺在了床上，尾巴晃晃悠悠地被一织捉在了手里。一织握着手里的陆的尾巴轻轻摩挲了一下，说：“接下来请把裤子脱了吧。”  
“诶？为什么？”陆稍微被这个命令吓到，条件反射地问了出来。  
“最后面那一部分会舔不到的哦。”一织这样解释到。  
陆觉得一织说得有道理，立刻听话地开始脱裤子，完全没有任何怀疑。一织坐在了陆的身边，这时陆突然发现自己的心跳比刚才更快了。是紧张吗？现在的气氛稍微有点奇怪，但是陆又说不出哪里奇怪，所以只能放任事态继续发展。  
“那，我开始了哦。”  
“嗯、嗯！”  
因为自己和一织关系很好，所以舔舔尾巴这种事，也是很平常的对吧？陆这样想着，而且能主动提出帮朋友舔尾巴，一织是多么温柔的一位恶魔啊！  
因为是趴在了床上，陆并不能看见一织现在的表情和动作，他只能凭着尾巴的感觉，来判断一织在干嘛。  
温热柔软的触感从尾巴上传来，一织已经开始了。和自己舔的时候不同，一织的舔舐特别地慢，像是在夏天品尝冰凉的冰棍一样，柔软的舌头在尾巴的皮肤上缓缓地滑动，把那种黏腻感和酥麻感一层又一层地放大，让快感犹如电流一般直接闯进陆的大脑里，让他根本来不及反应。  
一织舔了一会儿，陆努力地忍住了叫出来的冲动。为什么呀……只是舔舔尾巴而已，好舒服……好痒……但是还想要更多……  
“唔……一织……还没……哈……好吗？”  
陆的理智快要被快感冲散了，他迷迷糊糊回过头来，却刚好看见了一织把他的尾骨轻咬的画面。  
“哈啊、哈啊……一织！别咬……”  
陆也不知道自己是怎么了，为什么自己的身体变得这么奇怪，而且某个地方也好像有反应了，正在欲求不满地挺立着。陆完全不明白，为什么舔舔尾巴就会让人突然想做，尾巴难道是……  
“陆是不是在疑惑什么啊？”  
一织抓着陆的尾巴没有放手，唇边是一抹清浅的笑。他也没有想到陆在这一方面的知识会这么薄弱，本来从他暗示陆去舔尾巴那里开始陆就应该反驳的，没想到他连这种程度的都不知道……哎呀真是纯情，不欺负一下都说不过去呢……  
“那我给您解释一下吧。”  
一织把陆的尾巴放进嘴里，用尖牙轻轻地叼着，然后翻身上床，左腿膝盖顶在陆的胯下，双手撑在陆的耳侧。陆本来就因为尾巴的刺激而兴奋不已，现在一织这样看着他，他的脑袋已经乱到无法思考了。  
“尾巴是恶魔的敏感带之一，只要受到某些刺激就会让恶魔本体高潮……总的来说，尾巴也是性器官呢。”  
一织在说话的时候并没有放开陆的尾巴，所以随着他说话的动作，陆的尾巴和一织的尖牙发生了无数次的碰撞和摩擦，这些令人羞耻的“互动”让陆的情欲无法再被压抑，一连串的甜蜜喘息声被迫释放出来，填满了小小的房间。  
“还有啊，既然陆已经知道了这件事，那我再告诉陆一件事吧。”一织松开了陆的尾巴，陆立刻像被赦免了一样，把尾巴收到了身体下方。一织弯曲着手臂，伏下身子靠近了陆，轻轻在他嘴唇上留下一个吻，然后笑着说：  
“刚才陆舔自己尾巴的行为，完全就等同于自/慰哦，而且还是在·我·面·前。”  
有着蓝色眼睛的恶魔低声说着让人羞耻的话，平日里温柔冷静的声音在此刻也变得性感了起来。陆咬着下唇听着，最终只能起伏着胸膛忍住耻感，用委屈的哭腔说：“一织你骗我！”  
“骗了您我也不会道歉哦，”一织的尾巴晃悠得很开心，“毕竟我是恶魔，欺骗是必修课嘛。”  
“一织大笨蛋！把我撩拨成这样……到底要怎么样啦……”  
陆的一双大眼睛里已经有了朦胧的水雾，这幅可怜的模样只会让一织更想把他吃干抹净。  
“当然是想和您做啊……想要吗？”一织坏心眼地问，膝盖若有若无地蹭着陆的性器，尾巴也在偷偷地挑逗着陆的尾巴。  
“……”  
陆干脆不说话，可是一织哪里会放过他，凑到陆的唇边直接撬开了他的齿关，一个长长的深吻差点夺走了陆所有的呼吸。  
“陆要不要呢？身体已经很诚实了哦。”  
一织伸手握住陆的性器，指尖抚过尖端，给陆带来了更深一轮的刺激。陆现在想要得要命，身体也是心也是，可是一想到刚才被一织骗得在他面前自……啊啊啊！真是羞死恶魔了！  
“谁要和你这个大骗子做……哈啊……放手……”陆在这么说的同时承受着一织手上的动作，潮水般的快感接连不断地涌上来，现在的陆根本不想让一织停下，可能是恶魔的本性在起着作用，对于情色之事，他们生来便无法拒绝。  
回过神来的时候，陆已经在舔着一织的尾巴了，小小的带着尖端的尾巴被含在嘴里，身体也被一织进入了又出去。两只恶魔于床榻之间缠绵，全然忘记了一开始是要做什么。

——————————  
写不下去了就当我烂尾了吧（抱头狂奔）  
送个后续给各位↓

“天尼为什么不告诉我尾巴是敏感带！”  
“……不是，陆从哪里听说的这件事？等等，这是谁跟你说的？”  
“一织骗我说舔舔尾巴就能让尾巴不干燥，结果我就信啦！然后还……”  
“……还怎么样？”  
“顺势就做了……”  
“……陆你在家等着，我现在就去找驱魔人。”  
“天尼？！”

这个悲伤（？）的故事告诉我们，儿童x教育要趁早（啥）  
还有就是，男人的某些话是千万不能相信的，他只是馋你的身子，嗯。


End file.
